


All I Want for Christmas is Some Bones and Teeth

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Will Sherlock get a case this Christmas?  Or will he get something even better?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheekycheekbones (Cheeycheekbones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeycheekbones/gifts).



> This one is sung by Sherlock to the tune of “All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth.”

All I want for Christmas  
Is some bones and teeth  
That were found beneath  
The mud on Hampstead Heath  
All I want for Christmas  
Is some bones and teeth  
So I could have a case for Christmas  
  
All I want for Christmas  
Is to not be bored  
Nothing too untoward —  
Maybe a criminal horde  
All I want for Christmas  
Is to not be bored  
I just want a case for Christmas  
  
All I want for Christmas  
Is a seven or eight  
Although at this rate  
Even a six would be great  
All I want for Christmas  
Is a seven or eight  
God, I need a case for Christmas  
  
But wait — on this Christmas   
John comes to my room  
Makes my blood go _zoom_  
And my heart go _boom_  
Oh, yes, on this Christmas   
John comes to my room  
Now I don’t need a case for Christmas!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by request for cheekycheekbones. If you have a favorite holiday song you’d like me to ‘Johnlockify,’ let me know. :D


End file.
